Eastern Dungeon Management
by levelgap
Summary: A Japanese girl named Hanagami Yume was reincarnated as a newborn dungeon in another world. How can she survive in a world where her life is constantly in danger by a lot of kinds of people. She'll try to do her best to survive. Oh right , She have a cheat ability related to Touhou Series.
1. Prologue

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap ; The characters , places , events , and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it , Just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Prologue : Reincarnated as a Dungeon**

 **(Yume's POV)**

... Huh? ... Where am I?

"Welcome my children"

Huh? ... Who? ... Wait , There are a lot of presence on my surroundings.

I look at my front and saw a beautiful person on my front. Instinctively , I knew she was my "Mother"

"Grow. Grow and become a great dungeon. That's all I want to tell you all"

That beautiful person said with a gentle smile on her face before I lost consciousness.

 **XXXXX**

Waking up , I found myself in a dark place.

... Wait , Not a dark place , It was a cave. A very small cave.

There is a minimap on the upper left corner of my vision and it seems like it was a map of my dungeon ... Wait!

Dungeon? ... I am a dungeon ... EEEEHHH!?

Wait a minute ... This is going too fast! , I think I am in a school awhile ago ... What happened!?

... Let's go back for awhile now ... My name is Yume , I am 16 years old. I was a high school student. I love Touhou.

The last one is important!

... Then ... While waiting for the teacher to come and start the class and being bored out of my mind , Light suddenly surrounded my vision before ... I was in front of my Mother along with my other brethren?

... Hah!? , I was ... I was a dungeon!? ... I don't know but I instinctively knew that I am a dungeon!

No way!? ... How did this happen!?

No way!

* * *

After calming myself down ... I finally look at my status.

Somehow , I already have the basic knowledge of this world. I don't know why?

 **[Status]**

 **Dungeon Core 999 (Human Type Dungeon Core)**

 **Name : N/A**  
 **Level : 1**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Generally Female**  
 **Rank : Dungeon Core/Dungeon Master**

 **Dungeon Points : 100**

 **[Dungeon][+]**  
 **[Minions][+]**  
 **[Objects][+]**  
 **[Gacha][+]**

Ah ... It's real ... I am really a dungeon.

But wait ... Based on the knowledge that somehow appeared on my mind , Being a dungeon master and a dungeon core at the same time is impossible.

... Hm? ... I'll think about it next time.

Now then , Because I am a dungeon. I think I need to create some defenses or something right?

... Oh right , There is this orb that was floating mid air at the middle of this small cave.

It was my "Heart"

Weird but ... It's scary for me when someone destroy it.

I don't know how I became a dungeon core or why did this happen in the first place but ... Got to do the things I need to survive first.

 ****End of Prologue****

 **[Status]**

 **Dungeon Core 999 (Human Type Dungeon Core)**

 **Name : N/A**  
 **Level : 1**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Generally Female**  
 **Rank : Dungeon Core/Dungeon Master**

 **Dungeon Points : 100**

 _ **~o~ Hidden Ability ~o~**_

 _ **Eastern Dream : The one who possess this skill can use all the abilities , talents , and skills of all Touhou Characters. Also , All kinds of creatures and objects related to Touhou Series become available to the dungeon and all of it have a very cheap cost. Main Touhou Characters and stuffs are also available on the Gacha.**_

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **The story of one of the seven fragments of Hanagami Yume.**

 **This time , It's about being reincarnated as a dungeon.**

 **The reference itself came on the Lazy Dungeon Master. I recommend the web novel version of it, It's a good read.**

 **Anyway , Like the other stories about Yume's fragments , This won't spoil any stories about it even if you read this. The only connection is the very first one of this story and that's only it.**

 **Review if you like , Helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	2. Chapter 1

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1 : Dungeon Operation**

 **(Dungeon Core 999's POV)**

Let's see let's see... First, let's look at the Dungeon menu.

... Hmm, it shows me about the dungeon and how I can change it or something. I can also expand it or create new rooms using this function. I can also create a new floor! Dungeon traps are also included in this function.

Of course, this costs DP!

How about the Minions?

... Hmm... it seems like I can create monsters using this function... this also costs DP.

How about the Object menu?

... Oh, so this is where treasures and stuffs can be seen. It seems like I can buy almost anything I know...

... What about the Gacha?

I tried looking at the Gacha option...

 **[Gacha][-]**

 **Gacha Shop!**

 **[1,000 DP] [1 Roll]**  
 **[10,000 DP] [10+1 Rolls]**  
 **[100,000 DP] [100+11 Rolls]**  
 **[1,000,000 DP] [1,000+111 Rolls]**

 _ **[Welcome Event! : First Three Rolls have a 100% Chance of acquiring a random top tier character, minion, item, or terrain. This lasts for a month or until you do the three rolls]**_

 **[Top Tier Characters]**  
 **Hakurei Reimu**  
 **Mima**  
 **Sariel**  
 **Konngara**  
 **Kitashirakawa Chiyuri**  
 **Okazaki Yumemi**  
 **Kazami Yuuka**  
 **Mugetsu**  
 **Gengetsu**  
 **Shinki**  
 **Remilia Scarlet**  
 **Flandre Scarlet**  
 **Saigyouji Yuyuko**  
 **Yakumo Yukari**  
 **Ibuki Suika**  
 **Kamishirasawa Keine**  
 **Yagokoro Eirin**  
 **Houraisan Kaguya**  
 **Fujiwara no Mokou**  
 **Watatsuki no Yorihime**  
 **Watatsuki no Toyohime**  
 **Onozuka Komachi**  
 **Yamaxanadu Shikieiki**  
 **Hinanawi Tenshi**  
 **Yasaka Kanako**  
 **Moriya Suwako**  
 **Hoshiguma Yuugi**  
 **Komeiji Satori**  
 **Reiuji Utsuho**  
 **Komeiji Koishi**  
 **Houjuu Nue**  
 **Miyako Yoshika**  
 **Kaku Seiga**  
 **Ibara Kasen**  
 **Kijin Seija**  
 **Doremy Sweet**  
 **Kishin Sagume**  
 **Junko**  
 **Hecatia Lapislazuli**  
 **Yorigami Shion**  
 **Yorigami Jo'on**  
 **Eternity Larva**  
 **Yatadera Narumi**  
 **Matara Okina**

 **[Top Tier Minions]**  
 **Dragon God**  
 **Evil Dragon God**  
 **Lunar Princess**  
 **Yatagarasu**  
 **Celestial**  
 **Greater Fairy**  
 **Hell Fairy**  
 **Divine Spirit**  
 **Daitengu**  
 **Shinigami**  
 **Yama**  
 **Daidaborocchi**  
 **Goliath Doll**  
 **Hell Spirit**  
 **Arch Demon**  
 **Kitsune**  
 **Okami**  
 **Tanuki**  
 **Evil Eye Sigma**

 **[Top Tier Items]**  
 **Elixir of Immortality**  
 **Hisou no Surugi**  
 **Yukari's Parasol**  
 **Bow of Houyi**  
 **Philosopher Stone**  
 **Laevateinn**  
 **Gungnir**  
 **Luna Dial**  
 **Symbol of Inaba**  
 **Yuyuko's Folding Fan**  
 **Rod of Remorse**  
 **Hakurouken**  
 **Roukanken**  
 **Lucky Mallet**  
 **Jeweled Branch of Hourai**

 **[Top Tier Terrains]**  
 **Scarlet Devil Mansion**  
 **Bhava-Agra**  
 **Nine Levels of Hell**  
 **Hakugyokurou**  
 **Mayohiga**  
 **Forest of Magic**  
 **Makai**  
 **Lunar Capital**  
 **Sea of Tranquility**  
 **Bamboo Forest of Lost**  
 **Laplace World**  
 **Alternate Space**  
 **Sanzu River**  
 **Dream World**

 _ ***Stuffs listed above are the only ones that can be taken on that first three rolls.**_

 _ ***After three rolls of Gacha , This section will return to normal.**_

... Huh?

... What?

... Did I just read it right!?

Why are there Touhou Characters listed above!?

And wait, did I just see some ridiculous items and places!?

Woah! This is like... Super awesome!~~

... Okay, I gotta calm down! My speech patterns are getting weirder!~~

* * *

After awhile ...

"Phew... Now I am calm"

I said to no one before looking at my Gacha Shop again.

... Yep... The list is the same as the one I saw awhile ago. I am not imagining things!

"... But this is not good... I don't have enough DP to use the Gacha... also, it seems like this Event will end for a month if I didn't use the rolls! That's such a waste!"

I said to myself while glaring at the screen.

This can't go on! I need to get DP!

How to acquire DP though?

When I thought of that, I suddenly learned how to acquire DP. I don't know how it happened though...

It seems like I can convert anything foreign inside my dungeon into DP. I can also sell anyhing I possess on my Menu to become a DP.

It seems like I can't convert it into DP if they are alive. They should be dead first before it becomes a DP.

But it was mysterious because base on the mysterious knowledge that I acquire, plants can be converted into DP even though it was living...

Anyway, I think I'll go out of my dungeon and take a lot of stuffs outside to acquire more DP.

 ****End of Chapter 1****

 **[Status]**

 **Dungeon Core 999 (Human Type Dungeon Core)**

 **Name : N/A**  
 **Level : 1**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Generally Female**  
 **Rank : Dungeon Core/Dungeon Master**

 **Dungeon Points : 100**

 _ **~o~ Hidden Ability ~o~**_

 _ **Eastern Dream : The one who possess this skill can use all the abilities , talents , and skills of all Touhou Characters. Also , All kinds of creatures and objects related to Touhou Series become available to the dungeon and all of it have a very cheap cost. Main Touhou Characters and stuffs are also available on the Gacha.**_

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Hello... sorry if I am still not updating the main story... I swear I am really thinking to continue that but my ideas instead kept going to the side stories and my other stories...**

 **Sorry once again...**

 **As for Flandre's Isekai fanfic, I'll think about it... I am currently going to rewrite most of it because the draft is totally a mess...**

 **So that's all for now!**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	3. Chapter 2

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2 : Collecting DP**

 **(Dungeon Core 999's POV)**

Okay, Now I am outside of my dungeon... or a simple cave because that's not a dungeon at all!

I think I need to acquire DP first. And base on the mysterious knowledge that I somehow got on my mind, I can sell almost anything to my dungeon.

So first thing first, I should try the grasses here and see what I can get.

Just outside the entrance of my cave(dungeon) is a forest. Well, it's more of a grassland than a forest because there are a lot of large open spaces here than trees. Though, maybe this is the only opening on this forest?

Anyway, I pick out the weeds... okay grasses, and throw it all inside my dungeon. Though, it seems like it doesn't even generate any DP at all!

I tried picking up more grasses until after some minutes... I finally acquire a single DP.

"... What!?"

This is so frustrating!

It takes a lot of grasses and all I got is A SINGLE DP!

Talk about unfair... or maybe this is to make it balance?

Whoever made this rule, he or she is an idiot! Who needs power balances when you need to survive!?

Anything is fair as long as you can survive!

While grumbling under my breath, I pick up stones lying on the ground and throw it at my dungeon. Well, might as well try anything else and see what I can have.

* * *

So I found out how much I can make on anything else. Stones and plants gave me more DP than dirt and branches.

Well, I still need a bundle of it or something, but basically, I can acquire more DP by selling stones and plants.

Mostly if the plants are herbs or some other plants with benefits.

So I acquired a total of 920 DP, giving me a total of 1,020 DP. By the way, it took me a whole day and it was currently midnight.

With this, I can finally use the Gacha!

Wahahaha! This is the best! What can I get I wonder? I hope it's Yukari, or maybe Shinki!

I would also be glad if I pull the Dragon God!

Now then, let's start the Gacha!

I pick the Gacha option and quickly pick the x1 Roll.

The Gacha panel looks plain. It just shows those texts and when I pick the roll button, it just shows the loading button. And also the sound effects which is pretty retro-y.

After awhile, The loading text vanished and a new prompt appeared...

 **[Congratulations! You got the Philosopher's Stone!]**

... What!?

 ****End of Chapter 2****

 **[Status]**

 **Dungeon Core 999 (Human Type Dungeon Core)**

 **Name : N/A**  
 **Level : 1**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Generally Female**  
 **Rank : Dungeon Core/Dungeon Master**

 **Dungeon Points : 20**

 _ **~o~ Hidden Ability ~o~**_

 _ **Eastern Dream : The one who possess this skill can use all the abilities , talents , and skills of all Touhou Characters. Also , All kinds of creatures and objects related to Touhou Series become available to the dungeon and all of it have a very cheap cost. Main Touhou Characters and stuffs are also available on the Gacha.**_

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Hello, sorry for the long delay. I got some problems that I won't be saying because that would be childish...**

 **Anyway, I've got a Patr**n account, just look at my profile page. You can donate on it or you can also not, it's just for supporting whatever I am doing here. Of course I am not asking this and will do something when I got some donations. My update speed might go faster, who knows?**

 **But anyway, that's that. You can also not donate, I'll still update my stories, though it will be slower because once again, problems...**

 **So yeah, thanks to those who understands!~~**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	4. Chapter 3

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3 : Philosopher Stones**

 **(Dungeon Core 999's POV)**

 **[Congratulations! You got the Philosopher's Stone!]**

"... What!?"

I was surprised when I saw the one I got/

... Well, I think this is strong right?

I look at my menu panel and pick the object menu. From there, I saw that on my storage panel (It seems like all items my dungeon have will be put here), the philosopher's stone is there.

I look at my Philosopher's Stone.

 **[Philosopher's Stone] (Fantasy Grade)**

 **A crimson red orb with immeasurable magical powers. It can grant the bearer of this stone unlimited source of mana. This stone can also make a single miracle by simply wishing for it once a week. Though, the miracle won't happen if it was impossible (Like killing a god or creating a new world). Even if you wish for another item like this one, if you already used it's miracle granting ability, it won't grant it. This stone can also be used as an ingredient for many mythical and fantasy grade items!**

... Wow!

That was a strong stone... though...

"This is useless for a dungeon!"

I yelled with frustration seeping on my tone.

Base on the mysterious knowledge that I somehow got on my mind, dungeons already have inexhaustible sources of mana! The only thing they need to do is to learn how to use it!

The miracle granting is pretty impressive but, dungeons like me can also do it as long as I have enough DP!

Reviving the dead? Just buy them back!

Creating piles of gold? Just buy it on the menu!

Creating a new land? Just buy it on the menu!

It seems like I can even literal gods on my menu (Dragon God being the best example) so this item is basically useless for me!

... Well, maybe I can still use this for something/

Like what?

Right!

I pick the philosopher stone on the storage panel.

The item appeared before me and I quickly catch it before it falls to the ground.

The stone looks like a red circular gem with a mysterious glimmer on it. It also pulses of something, which I can't understand.

I grasped it tightly with both of my hands and wish for it for the bottom of my heart.

"Please give me lots of DP!"

After I ask of that , the stone shines for a moment before it suddenly dims.

 **[Miracle Wasted! It's an impossible request!]**

"... WWHHHAAAAAT!?"

I wailed in grief when I saw that prompt!

* * *

After awhile, I finally manage to calm down.

I can just sell it but... I think it would be waste to just do that.

Well, it will give me 100,000,000 DP if I sell it but it wasn't enough to buy a Touhou Character.

Even Cirno costs 9,999,999,999 DP!

And my system prompt said that it was a 99% discount!

What a ripoff.

Anyway, I'll just sleep and try to harvest more DP to roll two more from Gacha.

... I hope I got Yukari, the Dragon God... Or maybe the Scarlet Devil Mansion... I am okay even if I only got the Greater Fairy!

I slept while thinking like that.

* * *

Two days passed in a blink of an eye...

I pick up almost anything on the vicinity of my dungeon. I am still not expanding it because I want to save up a lot of DP to roll the gacha.

I also bought a simple iron axe so I can take down the trees.

Somehow, I got the strength to lift up those trees that I cut down...

Anyway, I quickly put them all on my dungeon and sold them all.

Finally, I was satisfied when I got 2,000 DP.

Specifically, I got 2,120 DP.

"Yes! This is it! The time that I will get Yukari, or any unit or terrains that will make me so OP gods will run away barefooted!"

I said while feeling full of excitement.

I quickly pick the gacha roll x1 and prayed to whoever is my mother in this world (I think she is also the dungeon's god) and any gods that I know of.

"God, Buddha, Amaterasu, My mother, all the hundred million gods and other deity's of earth, please let me at least have a greater fairy!"

While praying like that and murmuring those words repeatedly, the loading screen on my gacha panel was moving.

"... !?"

Finally, the loading is finish and I quickly leaned my face closer to my screen panel, even though it was already stuck on my vision.

 **[Congratulations! You got the Philosopher's Stone!]**

"... What the heck!?"

I screamed in anger!

* * *

After calming myself down, I look at the gacha roll once again, or I am glaring in anger, that's the right term.

"Okay RNG God, if you are messing with me for the fun of it, your succeeding! I am totally pissed!"

I muttered while feeling furious.

"If this third roll gave me another of that stone, I would totally swear that this was made just to make fun of me!"

I slowly click the word gacha roll x1.

Please please please, don't be a bitch Murphy and just give me something else!

I am not tempting fate, I promise!

While thinking like that, I grasped my hands tightly while praying for the RNG God, and Inaba Tewi to give me all the luck I should need.

The loading screen was nerve-wracking, and I think I felt a cold sweat dropping on my cheeks while I am feeling nervous, and still pissed from awhile ago.

After I saw the loading screen change into a prompt...

"Okay it's Yukari Yakumo!"

I yelled in all my might while wishing for just that to happen...

... But reality is always cruel.

 **[Congratulations! You got the Philosopher's Stone!]**

"... HOLY CRAP!"

I snapped.

 ****End of Chapter 3****

 **[Status]**

 **Dungeon Core 999 (Human Type Dungeon Core)**

 **Name : N/A**  
 **Level : 1**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Generally Female**  
 **Rank : Dungeon Core/Dungeon Master**

 **Dungeon Points : 140**

 _ **~o~ Hidden Ability ~o~**_

 _ **Eastern Dream : The one who possess this skill can use all the abilities , talents , and skills of all Touhou Characters. Also , All kinds of creatures and objects related to Touhou Series become available to the dungeon and all of it have a very cheap cost. Main Touhou Characters and stuffs are also available on the Gacha.**_

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Houraisan Kaguya (Active)  
Ibuki Suika (Passive/Active)  
Inaba Tewi (Passive)  
Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Sorry for my long inactivity. I really am saying the truth when I said that there are problems on my end. Please just understand. Though, I am still thankful for your comment. I will try to update more whenever I got the time to do so...**

 **And so another chapter with nothing relevant happening on the plot.**

 **Well, this is mostly just an arc for Yume to prepare herself... oh wait, she is called Dungeon Core 999.**

 **Anyway, hope you like it. Also, if there is just someone who wanted to support me or something, I will thank you in advance!**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	5. Chapter 4

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4 : Dungeon Expansion**

 **(Dungeon Core 999's POV)**

Morning rises once again and I woke up, feeling calm now.

Yesterday, I rampage throughout the forest surrounding my dungeon. I learned that I was very strong when I am doing that.

Trees were uprooted to the ground when I just punch a single tree. A lot of craters formed and a large quake occur when I just stomped my foot on the ground. Also, it seems like mists and other stuffs are also appearing besides me while I am throwing a fit to calm myself yesterday.

And because I was totally pissed at the gacha so I vent out my frustration on the poor forest, turning it into a wasteland.

After that, I slept... well, I skipped a lot of explanations but my memories about that are blurry, maybe because I was so angry?

Anyway, now that I am thinking calmly, I think having this stones is still a good one.

Though, I can't use it on anything else other than make it as some sort of trump card, and I can only use one of it because the stone won't have any effect if I use another stone.

So, I'll just keep the two of it. The one will be my personal belonging, the other will be used as a material when I have the method or recipe to use it.

As for the remaining one...

"Well, I can't really use it at the start and maybe it'll take a year or something before I really need the stone so... I'll just sell it"

I said it to myself before selling the Philosopher Stone for 100,000,000 DP.

"Okay... now then, what should I do to my DP?"

I wonder with a tilt of my head.

Oh right, the event has ended and my gacha catalogue became a normal one. Specifically, there are no guaranteed rolls or rate ups on it.

And because I just felt that RNG hates me so I won't try and use all my DP for the Gacha.

... Okay, I will still use the Gacha for my remaining DP. For now, I need to expand my dungeon! It was so small and looks like a small cave!

* * *

I made plans how to better make my dungeon and look at my DP Catalogue.

I learned that I can basically do anything. I was free to customize my dungeon.

In fact, I can make a new world inside my dungeon as long as I have enough DP.

Though, creating a new terrestrial world costs 100,000,000,000,000,000,000 DP.

And that's a ridiculous price so I won't do it even if I got enough DP!

It would be better to use the DP to better strengthen my dungeon.

But I think it would be inevitable that I would end up dead if I just continue defending on the intruders.

So I need a plan. A plan that will let me live longer as a dungeon.

Dungeons doesn't die of old age. They can't also die by natural causes. They will only die if their avatar or their heart itself (The floating orb called the Dungeon Core) are destroyed.

So if this body of mine was killed, my dungeon will lose it's function. If my orb was destroyed, I will also die and the dungeon will lose it's function.

Though anything that was created by the dungeon will still remain. Minions, items, rooms, anything that the dungeon created.

The dungeon only acts as a home to the creatures that it summoned. It naturally releases magical energies that the summoned creatures needed to live longer.

By the way, all this knowledge still came from the know-how from the Mother.

What I am saying is, If I am going to die, I will surely die by being struck fatally or my dungeon core was destroyed. Because we can't get sick and can't grow old so those stuffs won't kill me.

And because I am basically immortal so I will live until someone luckily destroyed me.

So I need a plan. A plan that will let me live longer and I can proudly say that I live happily before I die.

... It's a scary thought but somehow, I can calmly think about it...

Anyway, I think I don't need to make my dungeon as scarier as it is. If I made nasty death traps, strong monsters, and the appearance of the dungeon that screams "EVIL!", strong humans or maybe even other races would target me until I was destroyed.

I can't let that happen!

So I think I will go with the route of mingling with humans.

Well, I know this is cliche to web novels. Basically, I will make a dungeon that looks like a friendly area for other races to live.

I can also summon creatures from the Touhou Series and even it's characters!

It's an insta-win if I manage to create a Human Village in this place and make this place as non suspicious as possible! It would also be good if I summoned Keine or Akyuu, or maybe even Byakuren, though I think Byakuren would ruin it somehow because she wants Youkais and Humans to co-exist.

It would be bad if I summoned a character that was hostile to humans or anyone else really.

Reimu, Marisa, Alice, Mokou, and some other else are also good candidates. If I got lucky and summoned them on the Gacha or I got enough DP and use it to summon one of them, they can help me convince that I am not a dungeon and am just a simple friendly settlement!

Though, first of all, I need to remodel my whole dungeon. I also need to find a hiding place for my Dungeon Core.

It seems like I can't just block all paths going to my Dungeon Core so I need to somehow make it impossible for enemies to reach my Dungeon Core while at the same time make it close as possible to being accessible.

With that plan in mind, I quickly begin buying things at my catalogue.

* * *

First of all, I enlarge the area I can influence. I took over the entire area that I destroyed outside my entrance.

It seems like expanding my area only needs 100*(m2) of what I am expanding. So I just conquered the whole area that I destroyed and also the other areas near it for 1,000,000 DP (10 km2).

After that, I bought Fairy Trees (1,000 DP) and Miasmic Trees (1,500 DP) a hundred times each and placed them randomly, totally costing me 250,000 DP.

Then I look at my catalogue and nodded my head before choosing _those_ as my first minions.

Gensokyo Faries!

Or also known as the common mobs of Gensokyo.

They are simple-minded, I know, but they are still the force of nature!

If their physical bodies were killed or destroyed, they will just return to back to life. As long as the concept in which they embodied are still existent in the world they are living at, they will just revive and revive repeatedly.

On my opinion, they are just children who have too much power on their hands.

Anyway, there are different types of Fairies. In fact, the fairies have almost all the concepts known to humankind and they embodied it somehow. Simple concepts to metaphysical to outright abstracts and higher comprehensions!

Holy crap... I didn't thought fairies are strong!

It's like that one novel where slimes, known to be weakest on that world, have many differing variances, with some of them being TUEEE...

Anyway, fairies that embodied metaphysical and abstract concepts are very expensive. A Time Fairy already costs 200,000,000 DP and that's just a single one of them.

Anyway, I'll just go with the common ones. Specifically, the one known as Seasonal Fairies.

Well, there are Spring Fairies, Summer Fairies, Autumn Fairies, and Winter Fairies. Somehow, they costs a lot. All of them have the same price of 500,000 DP.

And I'll pick the Spring Fairies. Also, I won't buy a single fairy, I will buy the spawner itself!

Monster spawners are those areas where the monster or creatures spawned. All dungeon creatures have their own spawners. The costs of the spawners are just one hundred times the initial cost of that creature.

And I just bought that for 50,000,000 DP.

I built it at the center of the area that I conquered. By the way, I will call this area as the Fairy Area. It was just in front of the entrance to my cave where my core is located.

Anyway, after putting it on the center, I'll just wait for it to populate my whole area.

The spawners always spawn a single creature every hour so it would take a long time before this forest was populated by the Spring Fairies.

Next, I build a lot of plants that have benefits. Like herbal plants, magical herbs, and some other else. Of course I only bought the cheap ones!

And also, I bought the spawners of those.

Just like dungeon creatures; items, traps, and even treasure chests have their own spawners. Though it was more expensive than the monster spawners. The costs being one thousand times the initial costs of the item.

So I just buy the Healing Herb (100 DP), Burn Recovery Herb (50 DP), Magic Grass (50 DP), Magic Filled Wheat (100 DP), Magical Sprouts (100 DP), Golden Grass (1,000 DP), Heart Fruit (500 DP), and Star Fruit (1,000 DP). Two of each of these. The total costs being 5,800,000 DP.

After that, I bought a Large Magical Pond (5,000,000 DP) and place it just near on the Spring Fairy Spawner.

Then I buy simple creature spawners. Non monsters and adorable creatures like squirrels, birds, rabbits, and other cute animals. They only costs 1 or 10 DP so I bought a lot of spawners for them (1,000,000 DP).

Finally, I change the appearance of my simple cave and refurbished it to make it look like a giant tree. A tree with some magical lights surrounding it. Well, it was called a Giant Spiritual Tree House (5,000,000 DP) and those lights are effects called Nature Wisps (500,000 DP). These wisps can somehow grow trees at a fast rate and they have a description that Treants and Dryads are their friends somehow...

After that, I buy some necessities for myself like Queen's Bedroom (100,000 DP), Royal Bath (50,000 DP), Water Source (50,000 DP), Spring Water Source (50,000 DP), Large Outdoor Hotspring (100,000 DP), and other items (5,000,000 DP). All of it are placed on my personal room.

After that, I created A Very Long Spiral Staircase (10,000 DP) which really goes deep. I think it goes up to 500 meters deep. After that, I made a simple room with some divine looking designs (5,000,000 DP) and buy the Giant Orihalcum Door (10,000,000 DP) which will ask a question that needs to be answered (500,000 DP), an indestructible lock (5,000,000 DP) that only a certain key (20,000 DP) can unlock, A lever that I hide under my bed (100 DP), that also have three depressions where they need to fill it with the certain items like the Sun Statue (5,000 DP), Moon Statue (5,000 DP), and Star Statue (5,000 DP), and they also need to beat the one guarding this door before it finally opens. Oh right, there is still no guardian for the door because I want the guardian to be a freaking strong one like Yukari or Junko.

 _(Note : Yume's favorite character is Yukari. That's why she frequently thinks about her whenever she first thought of Touhou)_

After that, there are countless traps just after the door opens. Most of it being famous traps from certain RPGs (500,000 DP).

And there lies my Dungeon Core. It was perfectly safe inside there, unless if someone can get inside here. I put Anti Magic Field in it's whole room along with Spatial Lockdown and other anti movement and anti spying fields on it (5,000,000 DP).

In total, I've spent 98,945,100 DP!

Now, I only have 1,055,040 DP.

... Well, I think this was necessary right?

While feeling somewhat gloomy, I look at my surroundings and found out that it was already night time.

I quickly teleported outside of my core room and look at my whole dungeon using my map.

It seems like somehow, I can activate some sort of vision that will let me see whatever is happening inside my dungeon.

Looking at the Fairy Area, it seems like there are 12 Spring Fairies that appeared and are now frolicking at each other...

... Cute...

... Anyway, I've finished three areas that costs a lot of DP. The Fairy Area, The Giant Tree Area (My Residence), and The Core Room.

I think The Spiral Staircase might also be classified as an area because of how ridiculously long it is but nope, I'll just consider it as part of the Giant Tree Area.

Oh right, The staircase leading to my Core Room was located on my Queen's Bedroom. Meaning that if someone dares to go to my Core Room, I would immediately know because that was basically my room!

I turn off the Map (I called my all-seeing vision as Map), and then look at my Gacha Catalogue...

Hmm... I still can't move on huh... I really want to win somehow...

Though I think the RNG God somehow hates me or maybe I just tempted fate somehow, I still want to try it!

... Is this what they call the gambler's heart(addiction)?

"Ahhh! I can't sleep if I don't win even once at this!"

I yelled in frustration before picking the x1,000 + 111 rolls.

I know this is stupid. I am just moving with my feelings. But still, I think I can win even one decent character with this many rolls right!? Right!?

I know there is no more rate ups or guaranteed rolls here but.,... I am still believing that I will be lucky...

And I still have a lot of DP even if I can't have the characters that I want... And I might got other things that will be useful to me...

Being hopeful like that, I waited as I look at the loading screen...

 ****End of Chapter 4****

 **[Status]**

 **Dungeon Core 999 (Human Type Dungeon Core)**

 **Name : N/A**  
 **Level : 1**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Generally Female**  
 **Rank : Dungeon Core/Dungeon Master**

 **Dungeon Points : 55,040  
**

 _ **~o~ Hidden Ability ~o~**_

 _ **Eastern Dream : The one who possess this skill can use all the abilities , talents , and skills of all Touhou Characters. Also , All kinds of creatures and objects related to Touhou Series become available to the dungeon and all of it have a very cheap cost. Main Touhou Characters and stuffs are also available on the Gacha.**_

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Houraisan Kaguya (Active)  
Ibuki Suika (Passive/Active)  
Inaba Tewi (Passive)  
Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Yes... that's a cliffhanger. I know that's evil! Mwahahaha!**

 **... Okay sorry, I want to end it at that because I was burning out and I want to rest now...**

 **Hope someone donates on me or something, though I think no one would do so because this is not even a decent story :\**

 **I hope you like this story, and thanks for always spending your time reading my stories!**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	6. Chapter 5

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5 : Not Guaranteed  
**

 **(Dungeon Core 999's POV)**

 **[Congratulations! You got Lily White (Plastic Figurine)!]**

At first I felt happy when I saw Lily White's name, but when I saw the words next on it, I froze.

"... what? What the heck!?"

It seems like the system prompt doesn't even care about what I am feeling now because it immediately showed what I got next.

 **[Congratulations! You got Aki Minoriko (Plastic Figurine)!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Cirno (Plastic Figurine)!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Yakumo Yukari (Plastic Figurine)!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Reisen Udonge Inaba (Plastic Figurine)!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Aki Shizuha (Plastic Figurine)!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Inaba Tewi (Plastic Figurine)!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Lily White (Life-Size Figure)!]**

"Holy crap! Why are you only giving me figurines!"

I yelled in frustration.

What is wrong with the gacha!

 **[Congratulations! You got Fluffy Dress (Yakumo Yukari Mark)!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Sneakers (Junko Mark)!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Hairband (Reisen Udonge Inaba Mark)!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Glasses (Patchouli Knowledge Mark!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Porcelain Plates (Izayoi Sakuya Mark) x10!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Handkerchief (Remilia Scarlet Mark)!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Flandre Scarlet Stickers x100!]**

"Oh god! Now it gave me normal otaku products!"

This is just the start of my long agony...

* * *

It's been some minutes now and I got a lot of useless stuffs. Most of the stuffs I got are Touhou related. Specifically, I am talking about market goods that have Touhou characters and stuffs on it.

I even got the limited editions only seen on the internet!

This gacha system is messing with me!

Now there is only 11 rolls left and I already lost hope.

Well, I got some good ones. Those are other miasmic trees, fairy trees, some herbs, bundles of potions, empty chests, some food and condiments, and other necessities.

Still, I think it won't help me on defending the dungeon. I need something to defend me!

While thinking like that, I saw the next thing I rolled.

"Oh... Finally something useful!"

I finally cried in relief.

In my front is a large beetle. Well, it looks like those harmless small bugs that can be step on without you intending to do so. Well, maybe it was just a bug that became bigger?

Well, it looks scarier but this is more better than having stuffs that can't be really use to defend me!

 **[Congratulations! You got Giant Beetle!]**

Oh... so it was a giant beetle.

The giant beetle just stand up there, it looks like it was looking at me.

Well, I mentally ordered it to move outside and just do it's stuff.

It seems like when I got creatures on the Gacha, they will immediately appear on my front. Unlike non-living stuffs that will just go to my storage first.

 **[Congratulations! You got Supercomputer!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Top Quality Monitor!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Printer Set!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Bundle of Papers x1000!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Mono-Stereo Surround Sound System!]**

And the next five things I got are computer stuffs!

What would I do with this!? There is no electricity or even internet in this world!

 **[Congratulations! You got Extradimensional Wifi Connector!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Portable Cosmic Reactor!]**  
 **[Congratulations! You got Middle Class House!]**

"... Did the system just heard my prayers?"

I muttered in surprise while looking at the prompts that gave me the things that I just needed.

... Wait, I can connect to internet!? ... and I also got a mini power plant to power up my stuffs!?

Awhile ago, I also got some light bulbs and other furniture and decorations. Are all of these truly just coincidental!?

Wait, why is the Gacha giving me stuffs like this!? Is it trying to make me a shut-in!?

I mean, figurines, action figures, posters, internets, computers, and a lot of other things. It even gave me refrigerators and a lot of junk foods!

What the heck is wrong with the system!?

 **[Congratulations! You got 100 TB USB!]**

"Uwaaahh! It really is trying to make me a shut-in!"

I exclaimed in shock. I can't believe that the gacha will give me all the stuffs only an Otaku would dream of!

In fact, Touhou fans might kill me if they saw what I just got!

Well, most of the stuffs that I got are Touhou related products so they would surely wish to have it.

Even me is somewhat happy... I would be really happy if I was just a normal Touhou fan and not a Dungeon Core!

"Haaa... It seems like nothing worth is gonna come out now:

I said with a sigh while waiting for the last prompt to appear...

"... Huh?"

I was surprised when suddenly, another one was summoned in front of me.

It seems like I got another creature that I got on the gacha! I wonder who is it?

After the light dims down, I look at my front and saw a girl floating in my front.

She was a girl with a long golden colored hair, she have a pair of beautiful green eyes and her expressions is so vibrant. Her height suggests that she was on her mid teens or something... she wears a white-mage like clothing... and her... triangular white hat... was also like her dress...

She also got two pairs of wings...

Don't tell me!?

"IT'S SPRING!~~"

"Holy yes!"

 **[Congratulations! You got Lily White]**

Oh my god! It's Lily White!

Oh... Lily White... Lily White...

"Kyaaaah! It's Lily White in the flesh!"

Okay, I just squealed... I admit.

But come on, this is LILY WHITE! I am now looking at the Fairy Herald of Spring! What kind of Touhou fan girl am I if I don't get excited seeing a Touhou Character in real life!

Should I act indifferent? Of course not!

"Hahaha... Hello Lily White... I am Hana-"

"Weeeeeeeee~~~"

She suddenly flew out of my tree house while I was just introducing myself...

... Wait...

"Wait!"

I immediately chased after her but when I go out, she was already gone...

... What!?

 **[Touhou Character's Loyalty aren't guaranteed when summoned]**

I froze when I read that prompt suddenly appearing in front of my face.

... What... how... what... why...?

"... WHY!"

 ****End of Chapter 5****

 **[Status]**

 **Dungeon Core 999 (Human Type Dungeon Core)**

 **Name : N/A**  
 **Level : 1**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Generally Female**  
 **Rank : Dungeon Core/Dungeon Master**

 **Dungeon Points : 55,040  
**

 _ **~o~ Hidden Ability ~o~**_

 _ **Eastern Dream : The one who possess this skill can use all the abilities , talents , and skills of all Touhou Characters. Also , All kinds of creatures and objects related to Touhou Series become available to the dungeon and all of it have a very cheap cost. Main Touhou Characters and stuffs are also available on the Gacha.**_

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Houraisan Kaguya (Active)  
Kasudani Kyouko (Passive/Active)  
Ibuki Suika (Passive/Active)  
Inaba Tewi (Passive)  
Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Sorry if this got too long. I just got some problems... in fact, I am still inactive... trying to do things in my RL...**

 **So that's that... just ignore whatever is my problem and enjoy this story!**

 **Thanks for reading my story!**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


	7. Chapter 6

***Warning* This story is created by Levelgap; The characters, places, events, and other stuffs might not be the same on the original material and if you don't like it, just don't read this!**

 **Disclaimers : I don't own Touhou or anything on it. Touhou is owned by ZUN or any references that will appear here. I only own the randomness.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6 : She Left...**

 **(Dungeon Core 999's POV)**

It's been a week since I summoned Lily White.

Lily White... is gone...

No, she's not dead! What I meant is she left!

She left me!

Dammit! What kind of summoned being who leaves their summoner!? It doesn't make sense!

... Not like I can imagine myself ordering any Touhou Character at all... that was impossible to imagine...

Anyway, she left me! She left the premises of my dungeon!

In fact, I don't know where she is!

Orz...

On an unrelated note, I conquered another area just behind my Giant Tree House area.

I used 10,000 DP (100 m2) and then flattened the whole area, as in make it a grassland (5,000 DP) before finally putting the house and all the stuffs I got on the gacha on there.

... Well, just stuffs that I can put on the house.

Currently, I got 100+ of Spring Fairies idling or frolicking at the Fairy Area. Unlike Lily White, these fairies obeys me whenever I ask of them.

Though... all of them are scatterbrain. They can be easily distracted...

What I mean for it is literal!

"... Aaaaah... I wonder what is happening on Lily White"

I muttered to myself while still feeling sulky that she left me...

* * *

 **(Third Person POV)**

The Aerilith Kingdom is a middle sized kingdom. It was a Kingdom composed of only humans and dwarves.

This kingdom prospers by their trade and their naturally various and rich regions surrounding this country.

They are friends with the nearby dwarven community on the Dhajil's Mountain. The Mountain can be located just near the northeastern most on it.

Besides this mountain lies the Forest of Frelda. A large forest that have an estimated expanse of 20,000 km2.

West of this forest, just a kilometer away is the Miril City. One of the cities of Aerilith Kingdom.

This city have an estimated population of 120,000+. Majority of it's population are adventurers.

The people of this city are just doing their own business. Adventurers going to the forest or other places to subjugate some monsters or do some quests. Guards patrolling the perimeter of the city. Dwarves just being alcoholic or busy on their crafts.

And a lot more...

But while they are busy on their business...

"IT'S SPRING!~~~"

Lily White, the Fairy Herald of Spring, appeared on the skies of the city in an instant, with spring leaves falling besides her.

It was mysterious how but her voice surrounded all of the city. The people looks at her with their mouths agape.

Lily White flies around the city with a bright expression. While flying around, she occasionally throws spring leaves on the sky.

The wind blowing on the whole place somehow became pleasant. If an elf is here, they would say that it was a spring breeze.

"... A fairy!?"  
"And one of the seasonal fairies!?"  
"A fairy visited us!?"  
"A FAIRY IS HERE!"

As they exclaimed that, majority of the people kneeled and made a praying motion. Some of them having tears on their eyes.

Those who are not kneeling are still looking at Lily White in awe.

It's been a thousand years since the humans lost their reign all over the world.

At that time, they are very tyrannical. Enslaving all of the races and spreading their human supremacy beliefs.

But after the rebellion of some humans along with all of the races, all of the human superpowers falls and that was the start of their regression.

With the passing times, the other races regarded humans as evil and there are a lot of demi-humans and elves who even despised them. Some of the elven and demi-human nations even enslaves humans.

Even after a thousand years, only dwarves became friendly once again.

The humans already got their lesson. They don't want to repeat history itself.

This is why this is the first time they saw a fairy.

Fairies also hates humans. They don't even show themselves on any human civilization. To see just a single of them, one should go to the largest elven nation or go to the place where spirits lives themselves!

To see a fairy who was flying above their city with a bright expression, it gave them a hope. A sign that says that sooner or later, other races would finally forgive the humankind.

Also, some people are also happy because a fairy visiting means a blessing come through them.

They don't know what kind of blessing will she give but they don't even try to ask for a specific one. Just looking at her with a smile on their faces.

After awhile, Lily White finally was satisfied flying around this place. She twirls before she vanishes, leaving spring leaves on the sky.

As people are still immersing themselves at the scene awhile ago, some people are already moving.

"We must tell this to our majesty!"

 ****End of Chapter 6****

 **[Status]**

 **Dungeon Core 999 (Human Type Dungeon Core)**

 **Name : N/A**  
 **Level : 1**  
 **Age : 0**  
 **Gender : Generally Female Rank : Dungeon Core/Dungeon Master**

 **Dungeon Points : 40,040**

 _ **~o~ Hidden Ability ~o~**_

 _ **Eastern Dream : The one who possess this skill can use all the abilities, talents, and skills of all Touhou Characters. Also, All kinds of creatures and objects related to Touhou Series become available to the dungeon and all of it have a very cheap cost. Main Touhou Characters and stuffs are also available on the Gacha.**_

 _ **(Eastern Dream : Currently Using)**_

 _ **Houraisan Kaguya (Active)**_  
 _ **Kasudani Kyouko (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Ibuki Suika (Passive/Active)**_  
 _ **Inaba Tewi (Passive)**_  
 _ **Komeiji Koishi (Passive/Active)**_

 **A/N**

 **Hello! Sorry for the long delay!**

 **Also, sorry for the abrupt finish... can't think of anything to write next on that scene...**

 **I am still trying to get some ideas on some of my stories so I might still not be able to update those... until I got an idea that is!**

 **So wait for it... if you still like to see the updates for it...**

 **If I made a new story though... I will say my apology in advance!**

 **I mean, sometimes I really can't write my continuation of my story and I just want to write something.**

 **I always felt somewhat frustrated when I want o write but can't write anything at all... this causes me to write a new story so I can still make some of my ideas flow out...**

 **Yep... I am sounding like making excuses so I'll stop now...**

 **Review if you like, helpful comments are welcome and thanks for reading this!~~**


End file.
